La mélodie de l'amour, bleu mécanique
by Winte
Summary: Gajeel ne dors plus. Il voit les yeux trop rouge et les formes trop belles. Il ne voit plus l'amitié de l'amour. Il ne dort plus, il n'en peu plus. Mais il veut continuer à se taire. A me taire. Jolie sentiment dont tout le monde à honte, éclairant la terre de ma lumière. Gajeel veut le coeur et la chair, mais il a juste le vide. Heureusement qu'ils sont idiots. Yaoi, NatsuxGajeel
1. Première Symphonie L'autre Abruti

**Présence de Yaoi.**

Rating K+ pour ce chapitre.

Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Hiro Mashima.

Bonne Lecture; Winte :)

**La mélodie de l'amour,**

**Bleu mécanique**

* * *

**Première symphonie; L'autre abruti**

Les premiers rayons n'avait pas encore commencé à poindre, alors le ciel se contentait de légère zébrure rose, ici et là, et du bleu. Prusse, bleuet, maya, céleste, égyptien, cobalt. Bleu acier.

_Acier tranchant l'éternité céleste du ciel._

Gajeel releva la tête. Déjà le matin ? La nuit avait beau avoirs été affreusement longue, il était troublé de voir les premières lueurs de l'aube. Ses grands yeux fatigués clignèrent dans l'obscurité. Il était épuisé par cette nouvelle nuit sans sommeil. Mais après tout, ça n'était pas plus mal. Il en avait assez. Assez de ses nuits trop courte, assez de ses rêves vicieux qui s'immisçaient dans son esprit.. Assez de ressasser ses souvenirs, de chercher à savoir pourquoi, comment, à cause de qui. Assez de voir les formes se découper et le corps devenirs l'objet. Assez. Il voulait oublier les yeux rouges et les sentiments.

Oui, définitivement, c'était pas plus mal qu'il arrête de dormir. Pour ne pas revoir les yeux trop rouge de son père et les sentiments trop fort qu'il éprouvais.

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers le ciel, et il découvrit les lueurs d'orées du soleil chassant la noirceur de l'acier du ciel, lui donnant une couleur rose incarnat, tirant un peu sur le Mountbatten, et au milieu de ces teintes érotiques, Gajeel crut voir les épis éparses de Natsu.

Sa tête retomba contre le mur ou il était adossé, faisant résonné le bruit sourd du choc dans la pièce. Il souffla.

Natsu. Quand Métalicana cessait enfin de hanter ses nuits, alors il prenait le relais. Son corps devenait l'outil de l'esprit de Gajeel. Il le voyait. Ses interminables jambes, le trait délicat de ses hanches, son ventre plat, ses pectoraux, sans oublier ses bras. Et son visage. Et c'était la qu'il dérapais. Il était beaucoup trop beau, beaucoup trop attachant, gentils, doux. Il faisait chavirer son cœur et Gajeel avait horreur de ça. Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'était pas tombé sous le charme du fille comme Levy ? Elle aussi était gentil, et sûrement beaucoup plus douce. Mais Natsu, il avait ce petit quelque chose que tout les autres n'avait pas. Cette espèce de candeur, mais aussi de puissance. Et puis il était un dragon lui aussi.

Gajeel savait que luter contre ses sentiments ne servirait strictement à rien. Il le sentait, le dragon en lui avait cédé depuis longtemps. Il avait cédé à l'odeur de Natsu, à son regard, à son souffle, à son corps et lui avait offert son cœur. Et maintenant le dragon voulait que Gajeel fasse ce qu'il devait faire. Faire Natsu sien. Mais Gajeel si refusait. Il refusait de juste tirer un coup, comme il refusait de le draguer purement et simplement. Ils étaient _amis_, putain. Amis, _pas amant_. Il refusait de détruire quelque chose d'aussi précieux. Lui, orgueilleux, le fière, le méchant, le puissant, Gajeel Redfox, refusait simplement de perdre l'ami qu'il avait finie par se faire. Il avait pas réussit à sans faire beaucoup d'autre durant sa _putain_ de vie alors il allait sûrement pas prendre le risque dans perdre un comme Natsu. Peu être que ça le tuerait. De toute façon, les sentiments finiraient bien par sans aller, un jour ou l'autre. Peu être demain.

En attendant il continuerait à veillé. Parce que rêver de Natsu c'était bon, vraiment trop bon. Son corps s'offrant à lui et son cœur s'ouvrant au sien. Son regard voilé de délice, ses gémissements entre-mêlé à ses rires. Natsu se soumettant, Natsu le dominant, Natsu dans une pose lascive, Natsu chaud comme la braise. Natsu factice mais tellement excitant. Rien que dit penser, Gajeel s'entait déjà poindre un début d'érection. Il grogna. L'excitation plus qu'avancez dans lequel il se trouvait après chaque passage de Natsu était l'aboutissement de sa frustration sexuel, mis à mal part un dragon slayder sans qu'il ne sans rende compte. Frustrant.

Gajeel sera les jambes, cachant à ses yeux le renflement du tissu. Hors de question qu'il se touche. Non, non, non. Natsu était son ami. Il ne pouvait diablement pas se branler en pensant à lui, et pour avoir essayer, il pouvait penser à autre chose que sa ne le soulageait pas le moins du monde, et il avait finie par trouver ça ridicule. Il devait se maîtriser. Une douche froide, voilà se qui lui fallait, et un café noir comme la pluie d'octobre.

Gajeel se leva alors qu'il était assis, une jambe plié de manière à poser sa tête dessus, à droite du futon placé contre le mur. Il referma la grande fenêtre, observant un instant le soleil qui se levait. Le ciel rosé éveilla en lui un profond sentiment de lassitude. Il se retourna, enjamba sa guitare qui traînait là, puis pris la première porte sur la gauche, logé entre 2 armoires. La salle de bain n'était pas bien grande, une glace, une vasque pour l'eau avec un robinet, un tuyau d'eau surmonté d'un pommeau en fer blanc qui faisait office de douche, quelques serviettes qui traînait ça et là, un panier à linge salle, le tout dans un ensemble entièrement carrelé en rouge incarnat.

Dans la glace, son double le regardait d'un yeux moqueur, souriant allègrement de ses dents pointu, riant de lui, misérable et démuni, ses yeux cinabre planté dans les siens.

Le poing de Gajeel s'abattit violemment dans le miroir, le faisant exploser en mille morceau, avant d'allumer l'eau, s'écroulant contre la paroi duquel elle coulait.

Une nuit sans sommeil, même si elle l'épuisait, le forçant à manger toujours plus d'acier, avait le mérite de ne pas l'exciter outre mesure. Un mal pour un bien, sans doute.

_ « -putain. »_

* * *

-Gajeel-kun, sa va ?

Gajeel releva la tête. Occupé à manger de l'acier qui, franchement, laissait à désirer, il n'avait absolument pas remarqué la serveuse au dessus de lui. Il cligna des yeux avant de grogner.

-Évidement. Pourquoi ça n'irai pas ?

Loin de de se décourager, Mirajane lui sourie, ses cheveux blancs retombant le long de ses épaules, préférant ceci dit ne pas directement lui dire qu'il avait des cernes violacé qui descendait en dessous de l'arrête de son nez.

« -Eh bien tu ma l'air fatigué. Tu est arrivé à 7heure se matin, le poing bandé comme si tu avait combattu. Et depuis, tu n'a quasiment pas bouger. Tu n'as même pas saluer Levy-chan alors que d'habitude tu ne manque jamais de le faire. Vous vous êtes disputé ?

-Nan. J'ai du mal à dormir en ce moment et sa me met les nerfs en pelote, je préfère pas que Levy me voie comme ça. Hmm, d'ailleurs, dit-il en contractant son poing, rouvrant la blessure, tu saurais ou est ce que je pourrais trouver un miroir ? Le mien... est tombé. »

Il détourna la tête, gêner. Mirajane était beaucoup trop observatrice à son goût. Enfin, elle ne semblait pas savoir grand chose sur le pourquoi, et heureusement.

« -Un miroir ? Hmm je crois que Natsu en à 2, tu devrais lui demander. Gajeel grogna. Enfin, si tu a du mal à dormir, je connais un prod...

-VA MOURIIIIIRE !

Cette injonction empêcha Marijane à jamais de finir sa phrase. Elle et Gajeel se retournèrent alors, juste à temps pour voir que l'un des murs venait d'imploser, littéralement, pour laisser passer le mage aux cheveux cerises. La barmaid et le dragon d'acier ouvrirent de grands yeux quand au cœur des décombres et de la poussières Natsu se releva, vraisemblablement couvert de sang.

Gajeel pinça l'arrête de son nez. _C'est pas possible, Je suis amoureux d'un abruti_.

Une semaine auparavant, Natsu, Happy, Lucy et Gray était partie en mission ensemble. En somme, la mission était assez simple. Il fallait retrouver un artefact capable de liquéfier absolument tout ce qu'il touchait, caché dans une montagne plutôt quelconque. La mission en question était classé C, et personne n'était particulièrement attaché à ce bijou, néanmoins le manque d'argent commençais à se faire sentir, alors une courte mission plutôt bien payé, même ennuyante, leurs avait semblé la meilleur chose à faire. Erza étant partie pour une mission de rang S, il était partie tout les 4. Mais bien sur, arriver à la montagne, le chemin s'était séparé en 2. Natsu et Gray, trop heureux de ne pas avoir Erza sur le dos, était bien sur tellement pris dans leur dispute qu'il n'avait pas réfléchis une seul seconde et s'était engouffrés dans la première issue venue, laissant à Happy et Lucy le 2e, sans même sans rendre compte. Chemin qui menait tout droit à la sortie. Happy et Lucy avait donc décidé de les attendre dehors qu'ils aient trouvé l'artefact. Ce qui aurais été un excellent plan si le client n'avait pas un tout petit peu sous-évalué la mission. Peu être que préciser qu'une horde de gnome, armées jusqu'aux dents, près à mourir pour leur cause et légèrement kamikaze gardait l'artefact en question. Mais bon, Natsu et Gray étant prêt à tout pour « prouver à l'autre crétin que c'est moi le meilleur » le pourquoi du comment ne fit pas long feu, ils se jetèrent à corps perdu dans la bataille. Résultat ? Lucy pu payer son loyer, car ils ramenèrent l'artefact. Dommage collatérale ? Natsu et Gray battant leurs records d'os cassés, de sangs perdus et de points de sutures, comptabilisant en tout et pour tout 3 semaines de convalescence, dont une dans une des lits de l'infirmerie.

Gajeel se rappela soudainement pourquoi il était aussi troublé ce matin. C'était aujourd'hui que Natsu sortait de l'infirmerie, et apparemment il était bien décidé à fêter ça avec Gray. Est ce que ces 2 crétins avaient seulement à l'esprit qu'ils étaient à moitié mort ? Gajeel en doutait, surtout quand il pouvait voir Natsu enlevé les carcasses de bandages accroché à son torse avec un « mais pourquoi il m'en on mis autant ! Ils veulent me tuer ou quoi ?! » avant de relever la tête avec un sourire conquérant, lançant son regard le plus fière à Gray. D'ailleurs eu envie de tuer ce dernier. Et aussi de tabasser Natsu pour ensuite l'attacher à son lit pour lui faire l'amour comme un sauvage. Mais il s'égarait.

« -Ahahahahahahahahaha ! Comme si un crétin comme toi pouvait me toucher, crétin !

-Tu peux parler crétin, je viens de te faire traverser le mur, crétin !

-Tu veux savoir se qu'il te dit le crétin, crétin !? »

La guerre psychologique revisité. Le gagnant de ces joutes verbales ? Celui qui mettais le plus de « crétin » dans sa phrase, le plus vite possible.

Le combat repris alors dans l'enceinte de la guilde. Les deux hommes, complètement exténue par leur précédente mission, se contentant de s'administrer divers coups de poings et de pieds, avant de misérablement finir tout les deux au sol, en se chamaillant. Les mages s'arrêtèrent alors de se préoccuper d'eux. Ils étaient irrécupérable, mais faisait moins de bruit que d'habitude, alors on laissait passer en espérant qu'il dégueulasse pas trop la pièce avec leurs sangs. Si ils voulaient s'amuser sur le sol de la guilde, pourquoi pas ?

Marijane laissa échapper un petit rire en se retournant vers Gajeel.

« -Ahhahaha, c'est 2 là n'arrêtent jamais décidément. Ils sont mignons. "

Mignon ? A vomir oui. Gajeel voyait rouge. Comment cette insecte répugnant osait-il poser ses mains dégoûtante sur Natsu ? Il voyait clair dans son petit jeu. Gray n'était qu'un vieux pervers dégoûtant qui cherchait à profiter de l'innocence de Natsu. Les yeux de simples mages ne pouvaient pas le voir mais pour un demi-dragon comme lui, sa ne posait aucun problème. Grey était loin de simplement se battre. Impossible de rater comment il le pelotait, et sans aucune vergogne en plus. Non mais où est ce qu'il allait mettre ses mains là ! Les fesses de Natsu, comme le reste d'ailleurs, était à lui. Et les mouvements lascif de son bassin ? Gajeel les voyaient très bien. Comment Natsu ne pouvait il donc pas se rendre compte de se qui se passait ?

Gajeel frissonna d'horreur. Serait il possible que Natsu soit totalement conscient mais qu'il laisse faire Grey ? Serait il possible que lui et Grey soit plus que rivaux et amies ? Qu'ils entretiennes une relation plus qu'amical ?

Non. Dans les yeux de Natsu, c'était le feu de la rivalité qui brûlait, et aucun de ses gestes n'était langoureux ou érotiques. C'était juste un élan de violence.

Gajeel s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller mettre une bonne correction au sale rat qui osait toucher à sa propriété, quand tout à coups les 2 corps se séparèrent violemment, s'écrasant chacun sur le pan d'un mur. Erza se tenait debout, là ou quelque seconde auparavant, Natsu et Grey s'ébattaient.

-Dans une dispute, les 2 parties on toujours tord. Elle fit une légère pause, Lucie arrivant derrière elle en se demandant si Erza avait bien conscience de l'état de ses amies. C'est pas parce que vous sortez de l'infirmerie aujourd'hui qu'il faut recommencer à vous mettre sur la gueule. Sa voix tonna. Jubia ! Récupère moi cette abruti avant que je me charge de le renvoyer à l'infirmerie pour un mois !

Elle pointait Grey du doigt. Jubia roucoula de bonheur en ramassant Grey, totalement dans les vapes. Les fées étaient avec elle ! Elle allait pouvoir jouer les infirmières pour son Grey chérie ! C'était le moment parfait pour le faire tomber dans ses filets ! Erza-sama soit bénie !

-Gajeel !

Le susnommée grogna dans sa direction.

-Prend l'autre abruti et occupe toi-en.

Gajeel ouvrit de grands yeux. Lui ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas elle, ou Lucie ? Un nouveau grognement s'échappa de sa poitrine, alors qu'il se relevait. La guilde était toujours bruyante, mais tous prenait garde à la conversation. Natsu et Grey à moiter mort, lors d'un petit combat amical, sa ne posait pas de problème. Erza et Gajeel en pleine forme, lors d'un combat à mort, ça, c'était mauvais.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre, je ne suis pas ton clebs. Pourquoi tu ne t'occuperait pas de lui toi même, hein ?!

-Lucie et moi partons pour une mission qui nous occupera sans doute plusieurs jours. Grey et Natsu sont trop faibles et surtout trop stupides pour s'occuper d'eux même, alors s'occuper d'un autre, n'en parlons pas. Il me semble que tu es le mieux placé pour t'occuper de cette abruti.

Gajeel grogna. Elle n'avait pas tord. Ils étaient tout les deux dragons slayders et en dehors de Lucie, Erza, Happy et Grey, s'était de lui dont il était le plus proche. Qui plus est vu comment Natsu avait l'air de se reposer durant sa période de convalescence, mieux valait sans doute garder un œil sur lui. Il souffla bruyamment, indiquant par la son abdication et son énervement vis à vis de ça. Pas que l'idée de s'occuper de Natsu durant quelques jours, quelques jours ou il serait totalement _soumis_ à lui, ne le dérange vraiment, simplement il ne fallait pas qu'il _dérape_. Malencontreusement. Mais il n'avait pas exactement le choix.

Bref, il ferait avec.

Quitte à garder un yeux sur lui, autant le faire dans un endroit qu'il connaissait. La guilde, qui avait cessé de donner le change et observait avec avidités la scène, retourna à ses occupations, recréant le brouhara qui habitait Fairy Tail habituellement.

En passant à coté de Erza, celle ci lui glissa, de manière à ce que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

« J'ai bien remarqué ton petit manège Gajeel. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui »

Il se figea. Les yeux écarquillée, la bouche sèche.

« Je ne dirais rien, je veux juste te prévenir : tu est loin d'être le seul sur le coups »

Gajeel repris sa route le plus naturellement possible.

Il les tuerait.

Tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Natsu était à _Lui_.

* * *

Natsu ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond bleu fumée. Un peu comme un ciel, sans nuage et sans soleil. Une sorte d'ambivalence. Un mal pour un bien.

Il était bien la, envelopper dans les draps. Il avait chaud, et la chaleur, il adorait ça. Ses blessures ne lui faisait plus vraiment mal. Elle était chaud, elle aussi, presque trop chaude. Un instant il se demanda si c'était ça _une brûlure_. Peu être.

Il devait il y avoir une fenêtre ouverte, car il sentait la caresse d'une légère brise sur son crane, ainsi qu'une odeur lui chatouiller le nez. Une odeur forte. Épicée. Noix de muscade, clou de girofle, cannelle, graine de moutarde, menthe. Et douce. Pèche plate, crème fraîche, bonbon cerise, ainsi qu'un éclat de fer.

Les odeurs était vraiment quelque chose de merveilleux. Elle pouvait faire des choses incroyables. S'unirent, se désunirent. Créant à chaque fois une nouvelle explosion dans le cœur de celui qui prenais le temps de les sentirent. A se demander pourquoi personne n'avait inventé un objet pour les enregistrées.

Natsu se releva délicatement, les jambes toujours allongé sur le matelas. Si ses blessures n'était plus vraiment douloureuse pour lui, ses membres eux, n'avait pas exactement appréciées. Impossible pour lui de bouger les jambes. Il avait du trop forcer, encore une fois. Il se rappelait que Poly lui avait dit quelque chose sur si il avait mal, mais il ne savais plus vraiment quoi. Un grognement le sortie de sa réflexion. La tête posé contre le bout du futon, à la hauteur de ses pieds, se trouvait la tête de Gajeel, profondément endormie.

Il sourit. Même dans son sommeil, Gajeel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire la gueule. Un mal de tête assez violent le pris soudain. Bon dieu, Erza aurait pu le frapper moins fort quand même ! Il se souvenait vaguement quand sortant de l'infirmerie, il avait croiser Grey et qu'ils avaient commencés à se disputer pour quelque chose d'insignifiant. Dispute qui avait dégénéré en roulé-boulé en plein milieu de la guilde il ne savait comment, jusqu'à ce qu'Erza intervienne pour... calmer le jeu. Il se souvenait du visage rayonnant de Juvia et celui énervé de Gajeel. Il aurait bien aimé que Gajeel soi heureux lui aussi, d'avoir à s'occuper de lui. Mais bon, il s'occupait de lui déjà alors il n'allait pas trop lui en demander. N'y le réveiller d'ailleurs. Gajeel était effrayant au réveil.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et observa la chambre ou il se trouvait.

L'odeur de Gajeel flottait absolument partout. De la part du Dragon de l'acier, il se serait attendu à un espace remplie de morceau de ferraille, dans les tons gris sourie et céladon. Mais en faite, la chambre était très accueillante, et complètement différente de ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre.

Le petit appartement était composé d'une pièce principale d'une quarantaine de mètre carré, et d'une plus petite, d'environ vingt mètre sur dix, juxtaposé sur la gauche en partant du vestibule. A droite de ce même vestibule, plutôt rond, se trouvait une porte qui devait mener à la salle de bain. Les murs de tout l'appartement était peinent en bleu pétrole, mais était pour la plupart recouvert pas des étagères. Les étagères en questions partait du sol pour monter jusqu'aux plafonds, entièrement en merisier, elle même recouverte de cadres photos et de livres. Natsu fut étonnée du nombres de livres qu'il trouva. La plupart ne lui était pas familier mais il en reconnu quand même quelque un. Le cycle de fondation d'_Isaac Asimov_ La Balade de l'impossible de _Murakami_ Alice au pays des merveilles et Bavassinade de _Lewis Carroll_ quelques romans _Dan Simmons_, quelques pièces de _Racine _et_ Sophocle_ ainsi que Paroles de _Jacques Prévert. _La second petit pièce aussi était recouvert d'étagère mais cette fois ci, elle semblait surtout consacré à des cahiers de partitions, des CD, et des livres consacrées à la musique ainsi quand son centre, un très grand piano bleu de minuit. Du plafond, qui semblait plus haut d'ailleurs, tombaient des dizaines de petits pendentifs et amulettes de toute les couleurs, et de grandes chaînes de cocote en papier multicolore.

Natsu se leva, se rapprochant des étagères. Elle était aussi couverte de bibelots par centaines. Il se demanda un instant si Gajeel collectionnait les souvenirs de missions, comme Happy et lui, le sourire au lèvre. Puis il s'attarda aux photos qui se languissait sur les murs. Beaucoup représentait les membres de la guilde, d'ailleurs, une grande photo de groupe reposait sur la table de chevet du lit aux draps bleu roi qu'il venait de quitter.

C'était de magnifiques photos. Levy souriant avec Lucy, avec Droy et Jet dans le fond, se chamaillant sans doute pour porter les livres de la petite mage aux cheveux bleue. Erza et Jellal en train de discuter, presque collé l'un à l'autre. Luxus souriant à un Fried somme toute contrarié. Evergreen et Elfman se chamaillant avec Marijane sur les genoux. Wendy entourée de Charle, Happy et Lily, riant au éclat. Jubia se pavanant devant un Grey à moitié nu. Et encore d'autre. Tellement que sa ne frappa pas Natsu tout de suite mais quelque chose le chiffonnait. Comme si, inconsciemment, il cherchait quelque chose dans ses photos, quelques choses qu'il ne trouvait dans aucune d'elles. Une autre photo, de Rogue et Sting, cette fois, était accroché un peu plus loin. Une de Makarov et Gilldart aussi. Mais il avait toujours cette impression de manque.

Deux autres cadres étaient posés sur le piano. C'était les seuls choses qui y était posé. De même que, si la pièce principale était assez encombré, un peu fouillis, entre les photos, les livres, les bibelots et les vêtements sur le sol, la pièce au piano était elle très propre. Rien ne traînait sur le sol, les étagères étaient bien rangé. Natsu pouvait se voir dans l'instrument tellement celui ci était propre. Seul les 2 cadres semblaient hors de ce paysage parfait. L'un face contre la surface plane et l'autre tournée de manière à ce que lorsqu'on jouait, on était juste à sa hauteur. Natsu prit place sur la petite banquette, et se retrouva nez à nez avec son portrait. C'était lui. Lui sur cette photo et lui qu'inconsciemment, son esprit avait cherché sur tout les autres photos. C'était la seul photo individuelle et la seul photo de lui. Elle semblait assez récente. Ses cheveux roses au vent, son sourire, agrémenter de ses canines seyantes, ses grands yeux et son léger rougissement. Lui dans toute sa splendeur. Il ne l'avait jamais vu et se demandait quand est ce qu'elle avait pu être pris quand son esprit se redirigea vers le second cadre, toujours caché. Natsu n'était pas le genre de personne à réfléchir avant d'agir, alors, tout naturellement, il releva délicatement le cadre noir.

Son geste n'aboutis jamais, car une main forte écrasa l'ornement charbon contre la surface boisé du piano, recouvrant par la même occasion celle du dragon du feu.

« -Je peux savoir se que tu fou ? » La voix de Gajeel tremblait de colère. Natsu ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, et même lui, comprenait qu'il avait fait une grosse connerie. Tout dans sa posture montrait que l'autre dragon était furieux. Son corps tremblait de colère, sa voix grondait. Ses yeux était remplie de fureur.

« -Ça ne se voie pas ?Je regardais t'es photos bien sur. Hasarda t-il. »

Comment sa avait pu dégénéré à ce point ? Il dormait tranquillement, pour la première fois depuis des lustres, la tête posé contre le bout du futon. Il n'avait rêvé, n'y de Métalicana, n'y de Natsu. Ou du moins, pas de Natsu nu se languissant sous lui. Non, lui et Natsu était juste enlacé, dormant profondément l'un dans les bras de l'autre dans une prairie, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Et puis Natsu s'échappait de son emprise, délicatement, pour se promener dans la prairie. Praire auquel avait été ajouté un piano. Et puis, peu à peu, de nouveaux meubles arrivaient. Mais Gajeel n'en avait cure. Il regardait Natsu, il le voyait sourire, et seulement quand le sourire de Natsu se transforma en étonnement alors qu'il était assis à son piano, Gajeel se rendit compte qu'il ne rêvait plus depuis longtemps et que Natsu allait vraiment regarder se qui ce cachait sous le cadre noir. Il s'était alors précipité pour stopper son geste.

Gajeel conclut que le point qu'il venait d'envoyer dans le nez de Natsu était parfaitement justifier, et que même si désormais son blessé se vidait de son sang par le nez, il avait bien agis.

Natsu était légèrement sonné. Il avait l'habitude du tempérament excessif de Gajeel et même des comportement irréfléchis en règle général, mais ça, il s'y attendais pas. Et encore moins à ce que Gajeel le ramène sur son lit avec des cotons pour cautériser la plaie. C'est fou ce que ça pouvait saigner un nez. Surtout quand il avait été percuté par un poing en métal.

Natsu se laissa docilement faire, comme quoi, les tranquillisants que Poly avait donnée à Gajeel pour dormir faisait bien effet et il avait bien fait dans donner un à l'énergumène après la petit correction d'Erza. Peu être qui lui en redonnerait. Gajeel allongea doucement Natsu sur le futon, alors qu'il paraissait déjà endormie. Il avait l'air tellement calme et serein endormie. La main de Gajeel s'égara et caressa délicatement sa joue. Il dérapais, il le sentais. Il fallait qu'il arrête, qu'il arrête maintenant ou il ne pourrais plus s'arrêter. Il grimpa sur le futon, à 4 pattes au-dessus de Natsu, son visage à la hauteur du sien. Il pencha la tête vers les lèvres pleine, les yeux fermés et l'embrassa. Ça y est, il était perdu. Il avait goûté aux lèvres de Natsu, et s'était perdu lui même. La dernière barrière avait cédé avec le délicieux goût d'interdit qu'avait ce baisé.

Gajeel rouvrit les yeux, plongeant directement dans les orbes verdoyante de Natsu. Il s'attendait à une réaction violente, un coup de poing, une brûlure, mais non rien, juste un regard entre blasé et intéressé.

« -Je peux savoir se que tu fait ? La voix de Natsu ne tremblait pas, n'était n'y positive n'y négative, augmentant le stress et l'adrénaline qui coulait déjà à grande vitesse dans son sang.

-Ça ne se voie pas ? Je t'embrasse bien sur. »

Gajeel attendis alors la sentence. Il n'avait aucune excuse et n'avait même pas tenté dans formuler une. Il l'avait embrassé. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il en avait envie point. Il ne justifiait pas son comportement, c'était sa vie, pas celle de quelqu'un d'autre. La sentence arriva sans pour autant déplaire à Gajeel, quoi que, l'étonnent un peu.

Natsu avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes en retour, l'invitant à partagé un baisé plus approfondit. Les lèvres se caressait, découvraient leurs nouveaux partenaires de danse, avant de commencé un s'entrelacer de manière plus enflammé, dépassant les barrières de la bouche pour mieux y revenir, transformant la danse en combat pour la dominance. Et les deux combattait, du véritable combat de dragon, acharné, décidé. La bouche de Gajeel s'égara alors contre le cou de Natsu, léchant à grandes lapes les parcelles de peau découverte. Le souffle erratique de Natsu lui caressa les cheveux, de plus en plus doucement. Tant et si bien que, quand Gajeel rouvrit les yeux, Natsu s'était endormie contre son cœur. Il sourie, resserrant ses bras pour amener l'autre corps plus proche du sien, les blottissant l'un contre l'autre, s'endormant à son tour.

* * *

Natsu était bien dans son cocon chaud. Il avait l'impression d'être une chenille en pleine mutation qui, après avoir trop mangé, était rentré dans sa chrysalide pour sommeiller en attendant de devenirs un papillon. En faite, son amour pour Gajeel était un peu comme ça lui aussi. Il avait été chenille, passant inaperçu, se nourrissant des petits gestes, des sourires, des regards, des paroles. De tout se que lui offrait Gajeel en faite, jusqu'à avoir atteint satiété. Alors, il était partie s'enfermer à double tour dans un recoin de son esprit, se faisant oublier. Puis était réapparu, étoffé, magnifique, comme une évidence.

Il ouvrit les yeux, papillonnant des cils. Une masse de chair crème se dressait devant ses yeux. Le dragon du métal s'était donc dévêtue avant de se coucher contre lui. Intéressant. Jusqu'où ? Il bougea légèrement, cherchant à en savoir plus sur l'état de nudité du corps pressé contre le sien, s'éloignant. Mais Gajeel eu tôt fait de ramener le fuyard contre son cœur, faisant sourire Natsu.

« -Ta faim ? La voix de l'homme d'acier était doucereuse et câline contre le cou du dragon du feu.

-Mmh un peu. Et toi ?

-Bah, ça fait presque 2 jours que j'ai pas touché à de l'acier, alors je commence à trouver les tuyaux de la salle de bain appétissants mais sinon, sa va. »

Natsu ria, de son petit rire joyeux.

« -Dit Gajeel.

-Mmh ?

-Pourquoi tu m'a embrassé hier ?

-Parce que j'en avais envie.

-Moi aussi j'en avais envie. Dit.

-Mmh ?

-Tu m'aime ?

-Oui. »

Gajeel s'était torturé l'esprit pendant des semaines à cause de ses sentiments mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression que tout était simple. Avouez à Natsu qu'il l'aimait, quoi de plus naturel ?

« -Chouette. Moi aussi. »

_« Fais dodo, la la , mon petit  
Fais dodo la la  
Ta maman est là, mon petit écureuil  
Près de ton berceau, mon petit mignon_

_Fais dodo…  
Ta maman est là, mon petit agneau  
Qui te chante sa petite chanson._

_Autrefois, elle a beaucoup pleuré  
Mais aujourd'hui, elle rit, ta petite maman_

_Fais dodo la la, mon pauvre petit,  
Il est temps de fermer tes petits yeux_

_Fais dodo la la, mon tout petit  
Il faut reposer ta petite tête_

_Fais dodo la la, ma petite rose  
Tes joues contre mon petit cœur_

_Pour voler vers les cieux; mon petit ange »_

* * *

Voilà, premier chapitre terminé! N'hésité pas à me faire partager vos avis.


	2. Sonate en solitaire

Winte

Rating K+

Drable un peu long, Os un peu court.

**La mélodie de l'amour,**

**Bleu mécanique**

* * *

**Sonate en solitaire ; Comment Gray l'appris**

Gray décocha un regard puissant à Natsu, assis en face de lui. Natsu lui rendit un grand sourire, sans comprendre nullement le sens de son regard mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, depuis combien de temps lui en envoyait il sans qu'il n'en est jamais compris la sens ? Aujourd'hui n'échappais pas à la règle, voilà tout. Non, aujourd'hui, Gray en était sur, c'était_ le_ bon jour. Il allait tout avouer à Natsu, c'était décidé.

Décidé, il leva la jambe, avec la ferme intention de passer à l'étape suivante avec Natsu et fit glisser cette dernière contre l'une de ses semblables. Mais au lieu de recevoir un regard, un caquètement ou quoi que soit d'autre de la part de Natsu, il se prit un violent coup de pied et un regard dégoutté de Gajeel. Gajeel qui était d'ailleurs anormalement rouge, même après s'être fais faire du pied par quelqu'un.

Bon. La première fois n'est jamais la bonne. Avec une élégance rare, il fit malencontreusement tombé l'une de ses baguettes, histoire de voir ou est ce qu'il mettais son pied cette fois.

Quel ne fut pas son choque quand il découvrit le spectacle qui se tramait sous la table. Une main bien vicieuse était glissé dans le pantalon de Gajeel, semblant s'activer avec ferveur. Ceci expliquais cela. Quel pervers ce type quand même ! Avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, avouons le, un peu pervers, Gray suivie le bras de la vicieuse, histoire de découvrir qui était la partenaire de jeux du dragon.

Gray ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant l'alcôve de l'infirmerie. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? C'était il battu sans qu'il s'en souvienne ? Ses yeux rencontrèrent bientôt ceux de Léon. Que faisait il là ? Il ne devait pas arriver avant une semaine.

« -Hey, c'est l'idée que je vienne te voir qui ta mis dans un telle état ? Moi qui m'était dit qu'arriver 6 jours plutôt pour te faire une surprise te réjouirais...

-Non... Je suis très heureux de te voir mais... qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Zut, moi qui pensais que tu pourrais m'expliquer. Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ?

-Pas du tout.

-Bah apparemment, tu prenais ton déjeuner dans la grande salle hier, et tu t'es baissé pour rattraper quelque chose mais t'es jamais remonté. C'est Jubia qui c'est inquiété et qui ta trouvé baignant dans une hémorragie nasale, ta baguette à la main. »

Gray pâlit. Alors c'était pas un rêve.

« -Oh mon dieu.

-Quoi ?

-Gajeel et Natsu sont ensemble.

-Vraiment ? Cool.

-Mais non pas cool ! J'aime Natsu moi !

-Ah ba il ne tient qu'à moi de te le faire oublier alors ! »

Gray allait répondre quand la petite phrase anodine de Léon vient s'infiltrer dans son esprit. Comment ça lui faire oublier ? Il se retourna alors que Léon fermait déjà porte et volet à clé.

_Merde._

* * *

« -Dit, tu crois qu'il va vous en vouloir ?

-Mais non. Et puis franchement qu'elle _lopette_. S'évanouir pour ça.

-Gajeel ! Ne traite pas Gray de Lopette! C'est mon meilleur ami je te signale.

-On verra bien si c'est une lopette ou non quand Léon en aura finie avec lui.

-Finie quoi ? »

Alors comme ça Natsu ne s'était pas rendu compte des sentiments de Léon à l'égard de Gray ? En même temps, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ceux de ce dernier pour lui alors, était ce vraiment étonnent ?

Gajeel pris la main de son amant dans la sienne.

« -Viens, je vais te montrer.

-Chouette ! Où ?

-Dans notre chambre ».


	3. Second Symphonie Comme les animaux ?

Winte

**Attention; Rating M+**

**La mélodie de l'amour,**

**Bleu mécanique**

* * *

Seconde symphonie Comme les animaux ?

Gajeel tenait Natsu tout contre lui, se frottant lascivement à son bassin, malaxant ses hanches de ses doigts. Natsu, souffle cour, joue rouge, les yeux fermés et la tête appuyé sur un oreiller, se cambrait, collant un peu plus son corps au sien. Le brun conduisit discrètement ses doigts jusqu'aux fesses du plus petit, tentant le plus délicatement possible dans faire pénétrer un, mais échoua. Gajeel changea d'inclinaison, alors qu'il sentait Natsu se contracter de douleur, lui donnant des baisers dans le cou, enfonçant un peu plus son doigt, mais rien n'y faisait, à chaque fois qu'il n'avançait ne serais ce que d'un centimètre, son amant se tendait, resserrant l'étau déjà mince de chaire. Il sentait déjà les mains de Natsu se crisper de douleur sur ses épaules, alors, il retira son doigt, collant un baiser sur le front de son homme avant de se décoller de lui.

Il ne comprenait pas. Ça faisait deux mois qu'il était ensemble et il n'avait pas encore réussi à aller plus loin que quelques caresses -parfois assez osez il fallait l'avouer, Gajeel ne c'était vraiment pas attendu à ce que Natsu soit aussi doué avec sa langue- et baisers. Les premières semaines, Gajeel avait simplement refusé de tenter quoi que ce soi de peur de rouvrir les plaies de Natsu, bien que celui-ci lui est assuré qu'il allait très bien. Au bout de 3 semaines, ils décidèrent que c'était bon, ils pouvaient y aller, et maintenant ça faisait 2 mois, et ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi. Pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils essayaient, Natsu se contractaient à la moindre intrusion. Gajeel avait tout essayé, massages, baisers, huiles, popup, mais rien n'y faisait, Natsu se tendait à chaque fois, les obligeants à finir à la main.

« -Tu m'en veux ? La voix du dragon rose était penaude.

-Pf. Bien sur que non idiot, simplement je ne comprend pas.

-Oui, moi non plus.. Tu veux que je t'aide pour ça ? » Natsu pointait du nez l'érection de Gajeel, un air gourmand dans les yeux, qui piqua un fard monumental. Comment Natsu pouvait-il être aussi candide et pervers à la fois ?! Il détourna la tête.

« -Je veux bien ».

* * *

« -Gajeel.

-Erza. »

Il était 4h et la grande salle de Fairy tail était encore bondé. Natsu et Gajeel étaient restés ensemble quelques heures à se chamailler tranquillement avant que Natsu ne pique un somme dans la chambre du brun, brun bien décidé à allez manger un morceau. Arrivé à la grande salle, il avait pris son assiette et s'était attablé auprès d'Erza, qui entamait son dix-huitième fraisier consécutif.

« -Natsu dort dans ta chambre je présume.

-Ouais. »

Erza était la seul au courant de la mise en couple de Natsu et lui. Elle se doutait de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre avant eux alors elle pouvait bien savoir. De toute façon, les traces de son passage était visible à qui voulait bien y regarder de plus près, et depuis quelques temps, les rumeurs sur la possible histoire sentimental de Natsu allait de bon train, chacun y rajoutait son grain de sel. Natsu aurait été surpris sortant de la chambre de Lisanna un matin, ou en train d'embrassé telle ou telle fille. Affirmation fausse bien entendu, puis que le Natsu en question n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, et que Gajeel faisait bien en sorte que ça reste ainsi.

« -Un problème avec Natsu ? Gajeel grogna.

-Aucun.

-C'était pas une question. »

Gajeel s'enorgueillit dans un silence froid. Erza soupira, lasse.

« -Tu est encore plus irascible que d'habitude depuis quelques jours, et Natsu est complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Elle fit une pose. On dirait qu'il s'en veux. Il a fait quelques choses de mal ?

-NON ! Gajeel avait tellement haussé la voix à cette dernière réplique que les tables autour d'eux se retournèrent pour voir se qui se passait. Gajeel leurs envoyas un regard noir. Puis baissa d'un ton.

-Non. Rien du tout. Il... enfin, c'est aussi ma faute, et puis... on essaye... enfin... » Plus il parlait plus il s'embrouillait. Revenir à l'idée de départ, ou sinon Erza ne comprendrait rien et il perdrait son sans doute dernier espoir de comprendre pourquoi ça bloquait. « On arrive pas à coucher ensemble voilà. » Erza garda le silence un instant.

« -Alors pourquoi est ce que vous disparaissez tout les jours ?

-...

-Gajeel. Le susnommé piqua un fard.

-...On essaye.

-Et vous n'y arriver toujours pas ?

-Non.

-Comment ça vous « n'y arriver pas » d'ailleurs ?

-Bordel Erza, c'était clair non ?!

-Non.

-Putain. Il soupira. Natsu se... bloque. Quand j'essaye de... _putain_ tu voie bien... quand j'essaye de le _pénétré_ **avec mon doigt**, il se contracte et ça devient aussi inconfortable pour lui que pour moi. On a tout essayé, rien n'y fait. »

Gajeel prit sa tête entre ses mains, ses coudes appuyé contre le bois de la table. Pourquoi avait il cette discutions avec Erza déjà ? Ah ! Oui ! Pour la survie de sa vie sexuelle.

« -Natsu est vierge ? Gajeel ne décolorais pas, et avec ce genre de question, c'était encore pire.

-Mmh.

-Et toi ?

-J'ai couché avec une fille une fois, mais jamais avec un homme.

-Mmh. Erza prit un air pensif.

-Quoi « mmh » ?!

-Natsu à peu être peur.

-On en a déjà discuté. Natsu m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas peur d'avoir mal, ou de se faire prendre. Que... il déglutit, reprenant cette petit couleur rosé qu'il avait réussi à perdre. Que si c'était moi alors il n'avait pas peur, parce qu'il savait que je serais _doux._ » Gajeel avait désormais une jolie teinte incarnat. Quand Natsu lui avait dit ça, il s'était sentie flotter. Son amant pouvait dire des choses tellement belle tellement naturellement qu'il en était souvent déstabilisé.

« -Tu devrais essayer de le mettre en confiance avant d'essayer de faire quoi que ce soi.

-Le mettre en confiance ? Comme les animaux tu veux dire ? »

Erza releva la tête vers lui, cherchant à savoir si il disait ça pour rire. Mais apparemment non.

« -Les hommes sont vraiment désespérants.»

* * *

Une délicieuse odeur de viande sortie Natsu de son sommeil. À moins qu'il soit toujours dans son rêve ? Il doutait qu'une telle odeur puis réellement exister, sa sentait si bon. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Devant lui se dressait un plateau garnie d'un morceau de viande qu'il identifia comme de la hampe, cuit à point -quoi que légèrement saignante, vraiment appétissante- accompagnée d'une sauce à la viande et d'un verre de jus d'orange. Natsu allait bondir sur ce petit déjeuner qui arrivait à point nommé quand un éclaire de génie -cela ne pouvait être que ça, raconterait plus tard Erza à ses petits enfants- lui traversa l'esprit. Et si c'était à Gajeel ? Déjà qu'il était incapable de le laisser lui faire l'amour, si en plus il se mettait à lui enlever le pain de la bouche, sont amant n'allait pas tarder à le quitter. Natsu retomba dans les draps, fermant les yeux, sa faim oublié. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marchait pas ? Pourtant, il avait confiance en Gajeel, il l'aimait, il en était sur, et le dragon c'était fait à son rôle de soumis. Ils se faisait confiance, alors il ne comprenait pas.

« -T'as pas faim ? Natsu sursauta, se retournant pour observé Gajeel assis sur un coussin à un mètre de lui. Le dragon du feu lui sourie.

-Très. »

Gajeel se leva alors, se rasseyant sur un bout du futon, découpant un morceau de hampe, l'amenant près du visage de son amant.

« -Fait « aaaah ».

-Aaaaaaaah. »

Bon. Natsu ne savait pas exactement pourquoi Gajeel voulait lui donner à manger, mais il avait faim, et même si ça ne voulait pas forcément dire quelque chose de bon, si son amant voulais faire preuve de « tendresse » alors, pas de problème. Son amant lui donna donc la béqueté alors que Natsu essayais indirectement de l'interroger en lui demandant de lui parler de sa journée. Gajeel lui appris qu'il avait mangé avec Erza et qu'ils devaient discuter. Cette dernière remarque inquiéta Natsu. Dans le film que Lucy lui avait montré, la jeune femme disait ça à son mari pour lui dire qu'elle voulait divorcer, alors même si Gajeel n'était pas une femme, et qu'ils n'étaient pas marié, il avait un peu peur.

Le brun posa le plateau à terre, allongeant le plus petit sur le matelas, écartant les bras, l'invitant à venir s'y blottir. Le mage aux cheveux rosés ne se fit pas prier et vins s'écraser contre son amant. Gajeel commença alors à lui caresser doucement les cheveux, déposant quelques baisers au cœur de ceux-ci avant de prendre la parole.

« -Tu te sens bien ?

-Mmh très bien, mais c'est pas plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question ? »

Gajeel ignora cette remarque royalement. Il faisait son possible pour être _gentil, délicat et sincère_, même si Natsu n'avait pas l'air de la comprendre.

« -Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais savoir ? Natsu fronça les sourcils.

-Comme quoi ?

-Bah je sais pas, quelque chose qui te ferais _douter_ de moi par exemple. »

Natsu roula, de manière à se retrouver au-dessus de son amant, le regardant dans le fond des yeux.

« -Oui. Gajeel déglutit.

-Quoi ?

-Qui c'était la fille avec qui tu a couché la première fois ? Tu l'aimais ? Et les autres ? Qu'est ce que c'est que le cadre sur le piano à côté du miens ? Depuis quand est ce que tu m'aime ? Qui était Metalicana pour toi ? Est ce que.. »

Gajeel venait de poser sa main sur la bouche de son amant, stoppant le flot de parole qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Lui qui pensait qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose dans la tête de son petit ami.

« -Une question à la fois !

-C'était qui cette fille avec qui tu as couché pour la première fois ?

-Une fille de Shadows Gear.

-Son nom.

-Cloud Kamogawa.

-Tu l'aimais ?

-Non. Enfin, je suppose que j'aurais pu tomber amoureux d'elle, mais c'était pas le cas quand on a couché ensemble, et pas non plus après.

-Alors pourquoi tu as coucher avec elle ?

-C'est compliqué... C'était la plus puissantes mages de Shadows Gear avant mon arriver. Alors, des le début, ça c'est mal passé entre nous. On arrêtaient pas de disputer. Et puis un jour j'ai trop bu, elle aussi, et on c'est disputé avant de coucher ensemble. Ça à été vraiment violent dans mon souvenir... ça ressemblais plus à un combat qu'autre chose, il y avait beaucoup de sang, et on ne c'est même pas embrassé.

-Et après ?

-Il y a jamais eu d'après. Le lendemain, elle est parti en mission et elle est morte, tué par le coup d'un de ses propres coéquipier. Gajeel ferma les yeux à ce souvenir, Natsu marqua une pose.

-Ça ta rendu triste ?

-Non, pas vraiment. À cette époque, je me fichais pas mal de ce qui pouvait arriver aux autres, de mon camp ou d'un autre. D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens même plus du visage qu'elle avait. Vaguement de ses cheveux.

-Et les autres ? Tu les aimaient elle ?

-Il y a jamais eu d'autre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas. J'ai pas particulièrement aimé ce qui s'était passé avec elle et j'en est pas vraiment eu l'occasion.

-Et tu a été amoureux de beaucoup de gens depuis ?

-D'une seul personne.

-Levy?

-Non.

-Qui alors ?

-Toi abrutie. »

Natsu sourie, blottissant de nouveau sa tête contre les pectoraux de Gajeel.

« -Et toi ?

-Mmh ? Moi ?

-Tu a été amoureux ? Natsu rougit.

-Enfant, je crois avoir aimé Lisanna et puis, il y a plus ou moins 7 ans, j'ai été amoureux, j'en suis presque sur.

-De qui ?

-De Sting.

-De Sabertooth ?! Sting Eucliff de Sabertooth ?! »

Une pause se fit. Gajeel n'en revenait pas. Il savait que Natsu avait connu ce blond détestable de Sabertooth mais de là à s'imaginer qu'il l'avait aimé, il avait une marge quand même. Encore une personne à surveiller de près tien, comme si il avait pas déjà assez avec Gay.

« -On s'est connu gamin... Je le fascinais à moitié après l'avoir sauvé et il a cherché à devenir plus fort pour m'impressionner. Et il y a 7-8 ans, on s'est revus. Il était pas encore à Sabertooth et on s'entendait bien. Je ne sais pas si j'étaie vraiment amoureux, mais je pense que si on avait pas arrêter de se voir, mes sentiments serait devenu plus fort je pense.

-Mmh. Pourquoi vous avez arrêter de vous voir ?

-La mission à Tehdo. Je savais qu'elle durerait longtemps alors j'avais voulu le prévenir le soir avant le départ. On a discuté, il m'a fait par de son souhait d'intégrer une guilde avec Rogue et après on s'est embrassé avant de se revoir 7 ans plus tard aux Grands Jeux Magique.

-Et maintenant ?

-Bah on s'est réconcilié après la victoire de Fairy Tail et c'est tout.

-Tu ressens encore quelque chose pour lui ?

-De l'amitié, et peu être un peu d'envie de le protéger, mais c'est tout.

-Pas d'amour donc ?

-Bah non, vus que je suis amoureux de toi. »

Gajeel se colla une baffe mental. Il était la pour discuter, par pour que le brun saute sur son amant pour le violer des qu'il lui contait fleurette.

« -Qu'est ce que c'est que la cadre à photo qui était à côté du mien ? »

Le cadre en question inquiétait beaucoup Natsu. En effet, même si il était responsable de la déclaration de Gajeel, ce dernier l'avait soigneusement fait disparaître du piano, empêchant son amant d'assouvir sa soif de curiosité. Le brun ouvrit un tiroir de sa table de chevet, tout en gardant Natsu contre lui, pour d'une main en sortir le petit cadre noir et le donner au plus petit.

Sur la photo souriait une très jolie femme. Elle avait des cheveux très long charbon et une peau très pale, rehaussé par ses yeux turquoise. Ses pommettes étaient légèrement rosés et ses lèvres couleur incarnat.

« -C'est ma mère. Ils marquèrent une pause.

-Elle est magnifique. Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Aucune idée, Métalicana me la jamais dit.

-Tu la connu ?

-Non. En faite, je sais rien d'elle. Le jour du départ de Metalicana, tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'était la photo et, écrit au dos, un mot de Métalicana. Le mot le plus long et le plus gentil qu'il met jamais fait. Le seul d'ailleurs.

Natsu sortie avec précaution la photo du cadre, décoyvrant au dos l'écriture patte-de-mouche de Métalicana. « C'est ta mère, fais attention à elle. Et à toi ».

-Qu'elle genre de lien tu entretenais avec lui ?

-Il ma élevé alors que personne ne voulait de moi. Je suppose que sa montre qu'il me portait une forme d'affection, que je lui rendait. C'était pas facile non plus. Il était froid et dur, méchant souvent. Mais je crois que j'aimais aussi ces parties de lui.

-Je comprend. Tu sais que tu est incroyablement beau quand tu est en colère ? Et incroyablement excitant aussi. »

Gajeel plongea ses orbes rouges des les émeraudes de son amant, avant de rouler pour le surplomber et de l'embrasser. Natsu passa ses mains dans sa nuque, l'amenant plus près de lui, lui cajolant le haut du dos, alors que Gajeel furetait déjà sur son torse. Heureusement que Natsu dormait en yukata, et qu'il n'avait qu'à écarter les pans colorées, sinon le brun aurait été obliger de détruire ses vêtements pour accéder à la peau. Et ce baiser qui n'en finissait plus ! Le dragon du feu décolla bouche et mains de son vis-à-vis pour décrocher sa tunique et la faire passer au dessus de lui, redécouvrant le torse du plus vieux. Ses mamelons était percé de petites barres en métal, terminé par des petites boules grises, seuls artifices disséminée sur son poitrail. Gajeel ré-attaqua, léchant tout ce qui lui arrivait à la bouche, pris d'une faim insatiable de son amant, embrassant, mordant légèrement à certain endroit, maculant son cou de tache rouge et bleu, tirant parfois sur le jaune, se délectant des éclats de voix saccadés de son amant. La chaleur commençais déjà à naître en Natsu, qui bientôt, laissa de légères brûlures à diverse endroit du corps de son amant, avant de défaire avec une précipitation non feinte la ceinture de cuir du susnommé. Celui-ci qui d'ailleurs commençait à s'acharner sur le nœud de obi qui retenait le léger tissu rouge. Nu, il devait voir sa peau mis à nu, découverte. Le obi vola dans la pièce, et Gajeel pu ouvrir à loisir le yukata, découvrant le corps musclé du dragon du feu. Léchant une longue bande entre le cou et l'aine, faisant frémir Natsu, gémir, quémandé.

Gajeel fit tomber son pantalon et son boxer, les envoyant rejoindre le obi. Natsu, sous lui, retirait à la va vite les derniers pans de tissu, qui vite glissèrent au sol alors que Gajeel reprenais son torse d'assaut avant de glisser vers son nombril. Passant sa langue sur toute les parcelles de chairs mise à sa disposition, rentrant, glissant, violant la petite crevasse de chair du ventre de Natsu, faisant gémir celui-ci, avant de glisser toujours plus bas. Natsu gémit, sentie son cœur s'arrêter, repartir et sa respiration se couper. Gajeel était en train de lui faire une _fellation_ là ?!

Le brun glissa ses mains à l'intérieur de ses jambes alors qu'il continuait de caresser avec ferveur son membre de sa langue. Un doigt insidieux rampa jusqu'aux fesses de Natsu, les cajolant avant de se glisser à l'intérieur. Gajeel s'arreta brusquement dans son travail linguistique, les yeux écarquillé. Le corps de Natsu ne le rejetait pas. Bien au contraire, il l'accueillait à _bras_ ouvert. Son amant gémis d'inconfort, faisant reprendre pied au plus vieux, lui redonnant par la même occasion une vigueur toute nouvelle. Il repris sa fellation de plus belle, avant d'entamer une longue et aussi délicate possible série de vas et viens avec son doigt.

Natsu se décontracta plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient espérés, prenant la libido de Gajeel au tripes, qui, voyant là un signe, s'empressa de rajouter 2 autres doigts au cœur de son amant. Amant qui était légèrement perdu dans les affres du plaisir et qui, de par sa nature légèrement hors norme, sentie à la fois très bien le doigt en lui, gigotant entre ses fesses, tout en ignorant royalement les signaux de douleur de son cerveau. Il était mage et c'était déjà fait balayé par un dragon, alors quelques doigts au creux des reins.

« -Ga.. Gajeel... Arrête... Gajeel arrête... Le susnommé releva la tête un peu brusquement.

-Ça te plaît pas ?

-Si. Mais je veux... maintenant. Maintenant. »

Gajeel déglutit. Maintenant il jouait dans la cour des grands. Ça ne serait sans doute pas aussi simple qu'avec Cloud, ou il avait juste voulu lui faire mal et tirer son coup, en coup-de-vent. Là, il voulait que Natsu hurle de plaisir, et pas de douleur comme il en avait l'habitude. Il retira ses doigts, embrassant la peau rosé, sans pudeur aucune.

« -Près ?

-Vas-y. »

Gajeel pénétra le plus doucement possible Natsu, s'arrêtant quand il se crispait, recommençant une fois calmer. Une fois au bout, le brun s'arrêta, resserrant ses bras autour du dos de Natsu, avant de coincer sa tête dans le cou de ce dernier.

« -Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai... connu mieux mais aussi... bien pire.

-Tu veux que je me retire ?

-Surtout pas ! Ça va... ça va être bon... je le sens... mais... ça fait mal quand... tu bouge.

-Excuse-moi, je veux pas te faire du mal, je veux que tu sois bien, qu'on soit bien tout les deux. S'il te plaît, je t'aime, je t'aime. Je veux pas te faire mal, je veux pas. Je veux te voir heureux.

-Moi aussi. Mmh. Tu aime être à l'intérieur comme ça ? Natsu donna un léger mouvement de hanche.

-Ou..oui. Mmmh. Fais... fais attention. À toi. Alors que Gajeel cherchait désespérément à se retenir de glisser dans Natsu, le susnommé prenait un malin plaisir à susurrer des paroles affreusement excitante à son oreille, glissant malicieusement des hanches.

-Qu'est ce que tu préfère ? Quand je te mange ou quand tu me possède tout entier ? Le brun se sentie durcir, devenant encore plus dur dans le corps chaud.

-Natsu...

-Repond moi Ga-chan. Qu'est ce que tu préfère ?

-Tout. Tout est bon. Tout est bon de toi. Ne... Ne bouge pas.

-Mmmh tu ne veux pas bouger toi ? Tu est si _gros_ à l'intérieur de moi... »

La dernière once de retenu de Gajeel céda. Il avait vraiment essayer de se maîtriser, mais avec Natsu grognement des insénnitées au dessus de lui, il en était tout bonnement incapable. De ses bras, il ramena Natsu tout contre lui, commençant des vas et viens à l'intérieur de lui.

Il n'avait pas souvenirs que les cries des autres, mis à par ceux de douleurs du temps de Shadows Gears, lui est jamais fait quoi que ça soit. Mais ceux de Natsu... Il était comme des petits aphrodisiaque chacun. Quand il faisait voir les étoiles à son petit amant, il sentait son étau se resserrer délicatement contre son membre, l'entraînant un peu plus à chaque fois vers les limbes du plaisir. S'embrassant, se mordant. Natsu laissa de profondes marques rougeâtres sur ses hanches quand il se sentie partir. Gajeel le suivie à la première contraction de bassin, jouissant de tout son saoul au creux du corps de son amant, alors que des taches blanches recouvrait sa vision et son corps.

Natsu et lui retombèrent côte à côte sur le matelas, l'air fou, heureux, épanouis et essoufflé. Gajeel vient se blottir dans le creux du corps du mage aux cheveux cerises et sourie.

« Alors comme ça, tu me trouve _gros_ à l'intérieur de toi ? »

Natsu rougit avant d'embrasser son amant.

Un peu à l'écart, les yeux turquoise observait la scène avec un air maternelle.

* * *

Et voilà. Je me demande si je dis continué ses petites histoires ou en commencé une autre. J'attend vos avis avec impatiences et espère toujours que ça vous a plus. Winte :)


End file.
